Hybrid reaver
The hybrid reaver is an extremely powerful zerg-based type of hybrid.2010-2011, Starcraft 2 Hybrid Viper. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-02-12 They are capable of basic speech, and can exert control over zergBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, For Aiur! (in English). 2015-11-10. and terrans through mind control.Neilson, Micky. "Sector Six." (Oct 27, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Sector Six Accessed 2015-10-27. History A hybrid reaver was created in a secret Terran Dominion facility at Castanar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27. Raynor's Raiders discovered the creature and destroyed its holding cell. When the cell was destroyed, the reaver then proceeded to destroy the facility. The Raiders barely escaped into a Hercules, after which the reaver "screamed" at them. Armageddon In a dark apocalyptic future foreseen by the Overmind and others through it, many hybrid reavers were deployed to help destroy the protoss during their last stand.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Skygeirr Station Many reavers has already been created and placed in stasis tubes by the time the zerg arrived to destroy the upper level of the lab when hybrid dominators were released from the stasis cell began to attack her psionically. Sarah Kerrigan and her zerg minions encountered stronger hybrid reavers on Skygeirr Station. These reavers, along with a band of Tal'darim protoss, were under the control of the shapeshifter Emil Narud.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Phantoms of the Void (in English). 2013-03-12. Legacy of the Void Hybrid reavers were encountered in Kherrisan during the Golden Armada's invasion of the planet. They directed zerg against the Daelaam invaders. However, they were slain. Reavers were encountered at the ruins of Kor-shakalBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Spear of Adun (in English). 2015-11-10. Bennet Port,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Brothers in Arms (in English). 2015-11-10. and on Shakuras,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Last Stand (in English). 2015-11-10. Ulnar,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Unlikely Allies. (in English). 2015.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Spear of Adun (in English). 2015-11-10. Cybros,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Purification (in English). 2015-11-10. Slayn,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Rak'Shir (in English). 2015-11-10. and on Aiur when the Daelaam returned to the world.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Templar's Return (in English). 2015-11-10. A more powerful variant named the hybrid behemoth was also encountered throughout the End War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Spear of Adun (in English). 2015-11-10. During the End War, the hybrid reaver served as the staple unit in Amon's hybrid armies across the sector, and were commonly encountered and overcome by allied commanders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. November 10, 2015 Game Unit StarCraft II |game=SC2 |image=HybridReaver SC2 Head 1.JPEG |imgsize=220px |imgdesc= |image2=HybridReaver SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=220px |imgdesc2= |race=Hybrid |faction= Amon |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm Whispers of Oblivion Legacy of the Void Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role= |useguns=Claws |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Heroic (HotS & LotV) *Massive (HotS) |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect=Yes (HotS & Whispers of Oblivion) |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2.81 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=*1000 (WoL, LotV, and Co-op) *1250 (HotS Normal) *2000 (HotS Hard/Brutal) |hpregen=Yes |armor=2 (WoL & LotV) 1 (HotS) |gun1name=Claws (WoL) |gun1strength=48 |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=2 |gun1range=Melee |gun1upgrd=+5 |gun2name=Claws (HotS & LotV) |gun2strength=*15 (+15 vs armored) :(+20 vs structure) (HotS) *30 (LotV) |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=x |gun2air= |gun2cool=*2 (HotS) *1 (LotV) |gun2range=Melee |gun2upgrd=+2/+1/+2 (HotS) +3 (LotV) |gun3name=Bio Barrage (HotS) |gun3strength=59 |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air=x |gun3cool=1.8 |gun3range=6 |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=x |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Hybrid reavers are encountered as enemies throughout the campaigns of StarCraft II. Unlike the hybrid destroyer, reavers focus on physical attacks. In Wings of Liberty, they have two attacks, but in Heart of the Swarm and Legacy of the Void campaign they only have one attack. In Heart of the Swarm, enhanced hybrid reavers, simply called "Hybrid," appear as enemies in the level "Phantoms of the Void." These reavers have the same stats and abilities as Legacy of the Void s hybrid behemoths. Upgrades Heart of the Swarm Abilities Development Originally the protoss-based hybrid destroyer was the only type of hybrid unit in StarCraft II. The idea of a zerg-based hybrid had been pitched by Samwise Didier in concept art, (labelled as a "high breed")StarCraft - Hybrid. Sons of the Storm. Accessed 2010-09-11. but was effectively abandoned for a year. Eventually the idea of a zerg-based hybrid was pitched within the design team and Didier's concept was resurrected as the hybrid viper. In the final game it was known as the hybrid reaver—mostly the same, but unlike the viper, it had tentacles coming off its back, that aren't visible on lower graphic settings (the player must set "effects" to medium or above). Heroes of the Storm A hybrid reaver hero has been listed as being under consideration for inclusion in Heroes of the Storm.2015-12-28, BlizzCon 2015 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-01-01 Known Types *Hybrid behemoth Known Reavers *Castanar hybrid Notes *The reaver's portrait is available in StarCraft II. It is a portrait reward available for the Team Random 1000 achievement. *Its quotes are the same as those of the archon. References Category:StarCraft II Hybrid units Category:Heroes of the Storm